1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the general field of stand-up paddleboards (SUPs), and more specifically toward a paddle retainer that can be used by a user of an SUP to position the paddle in a vertical position.
2. Statement of The Problem Solved
While paddling an SUP, most of the time the users have the paddle in their hands as it is being used to propel the SUP forward or to steer it. With some uses, however, it is advantageous to secure the paddle while the user is engaged in another activity. Fishing, for example, is commonly done from SUP's, and requires users to put down their paddle while using a fishing pole. The problem arises when the users then have to bend over to pick up the paddle, creating an inherently unstable position, and then get back to their feet. There is currently no means by which a user can store the paddle in a vertical position for easy retrieval.
3. Prior Art
There is considerable prior art that attempts to secure paddles to the deck of an SUP. For example, a variety of clips and clamps are well known in the prior art, however, they all store the paddle in a horizontal position. For kayaks and canoes, this storage method worked out very well, as the kayaker or canoer was already in a sitting or kneeling position, and therefore could reach easily the secured paddle without changing his or her body position significantly. However, this method does not work well for SUP users, as they are most vulnerable to falling off their boards when they are bending down and reaching to their paddle.
However, none of the prior art offers a means by which an SUP user's paddle can be stored vertically on the SUP.